Evading GCheat Guide
This is an article about evading GCheat's autoclicker/aimbot detection by making your autoclicker/aimbot not act bot like. Here we go! High Speed Clicking The most common autoclicker detection. Clicking too fast will flag many anti-cheat plugins including NoCheatPlus, AAC, and GCheat. Consistent Click Speed or Low Variation in Click Speed (1.8 only?) A much less common check, but the perfect way to eliminate triggerbots in public clients, because 95% do not have a speed randomizer. Note that clicking in low variation (e.g. between 8.5 and 8.7) will usually get you flagged too. This is a feature in AAC and GCheat. Pattern Clicking The perfect way to eliminate macros. Because most users click two buttons at the same time when they butterfly click, a clear pattern can be drawn when analyzing their click delays. If your clicking is showing a clear pattern, it is probably detectable. Attacking Immediately or With Constant Delay This is another red flag. Attacking immediately when you get to a player's crosshair or attacking constantly at x seconds after you hit the crosshair (with the first one being more common) is simply another red flag for anti-cheats to ban you. Too High Variation Note: This is probably not in any anti-cheats. Your clicks should not look like it was generated using a Math.random(speed - x, speed + x) function, because a player should ''(Note: Not sure if fact is right) ''not be able to click at such random speeds. Instead, make each click depend on the result of the previous click. Difference in Clicking When Out of Range You should click at the same speed and the clicks should look like the same person is clicking. If you click at 5.0 speed when out of range but 10 speed when in range, that's another red flag. Also, if your clicking is almost flat when out of range but insanely randomized when in range, that will flag too (do they check this)? Not Using mc.clickMouse() This function is the most legit function you can ever have, as anti-cheats (especially private ones) like to abuse the fact that almost all public clients use swingItem and then attackEntity, and they calculate the timing between this and if it is too low, that is another flag. Only Using SwingItem() for "Random Misses" You should always be using mc.clickMouse(). The way to avoid this flaw is to detect if player is out of focus and if it is, click the mouse. This ''could ''be a flag, but I don't know if any anti-cheats have implanted this. Do note that you should reset the timer when you make this random misses, otherwise you would look like a macro user. Always Attacking When Cooldown is Finished (1.9 only) If you are always attacking when the sword cooldown is finished, this is another red flag. This can replace constant click speed with 1.8, and to avoid this randomize the time just like you would do with 1.8. Fast/Constant Rotation Speed Your rotation speed when you are using aimbot should not snap 180° instantly, nor should it always turn at 40°. This is obviously easy to flag with anti-cheats. Always Aiming at Head/Chest Your aimbot should not always be aiming at a certain spot. It should be randomized, best if hitting the part that is closest to you.